


Дорога на Саутгемптон

by helgatrush



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24823888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helgatrush/pseuds/helgatrush
Summary: Машину времени они собрали в подвале дома Джеймса из подручных материалов. Самым сложным было получить достаточное количество энергии для её работы, но с этим помогли бразильские друзья Джордана, которые точно знали, где что достать, чтобы это не привлекло внимания контролирующих служб. После того, как в агентстве темпорального контроля им запретили появляться в лаборатории в нерабочее время, эта кособокая машина, переделанная из неработающей душевой кабины, оставалась последним шансом Джордана.
Relationships: Jordan Henderson/Adam Lallana
Kudos: 1





	Дорога на Саутгемптон

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [Football Season Fest](https://footballsummerfest2016.diary.ru/)

Машину времени они собрали в подвале дома Джеймса из подручных материалов. Самым сложным было получить достаточное количество энергии для её работы, но с этим помогли бразильские друзья Джордана, которые точно знали, где что достать, чтобы это не привлекло внимания контролирующих служб. После того, как в Агентстве Темпорального Контроля им запретили появляться в лаборатории в нерабочее время, эта кособокая машина, переделанная из неработающей душевой кабины, оставалась последним шансом Джордана.

— Ты уверен, что сработает? — спросил Джордан, подёргивая себя за мочку уха. Он нервничал, расхаживая по небольшому пятачку между сервером и доской для дартса, и его тень отражалась в фольге от шоколада, которую Джим использовал для экранирования стен душевой.

— Ты сейчас про машину или про своё дурацкое желание поправить личную жизнь в нарушение закона Брэдбери? — флегматично отозвался Милнер, не отвлекаясь от экрана компьютера, на котором он проверял последние расчёты, и Джордан буркнул недовольно:

— Про машину.

— А ты у него спроси, — Милнер кивнул в сторону клетки с упитанной белой крысой. Девяносто шестой подопытный экземпляр уже пару раз побывал в прошлом, получив за свои усилия пожизненное обеспечение сыром, и теперь довольно шевелил усиками, поглядывая на Джима через прутья. — Поправку на географическое положение сделали, погрешность по времени — не больше пары дней, так что рекомендую взять запасные носки и зонтик.

Конечно, он издевался сейчас и имел полное право на это. Полгода назад именно из-за Джордана Джим потерял свободный допуск в лабораторию и был переведён в департамент уточнения исторических подробностей из своего престижного отдела изучения будущего. Хорошо ещё, что совсем не уволили. Джордану повезло больше — людей, которые могли спокойно переносить темпоральные прыжки, было значительно меньше, чем просто талантливых аналитиков, вроде Джима, и он отделался только устным замечанием и временным запретом на одиночную работу.

Полгода назад во время рутинной проверки коэффициента влияния эффекта бабочки на ход истории Джордан зашёл в паб на берегу Ривер Итчен, а вышел оттуда через три часа с твёрдым желанием вернуться обратно.

Его нарушение полномочий звали Адамом, он работал барменом в Саутгемптоне и жил на полтора века раньше, чем Джордан.

Адам закончил протирать бокалы перед открытием и коротко посмотрел на дверь. Колокольчик над ней молчал, и это заставило Адама тихонько вздохнуть. Почему-то у него было ощущение, что Джордан сегодня не придёт.

Джордан появился в его жизни четвёртого октября в одежде не по сезону и с красными от холода ушами. Он сел за барную стойку, попросил себе полпинты тёмного и поёжился от сквозняка, так что Адам поставил перед ним стакан с грогом и, перегнувшись через стойку, кивнул:

— За счёт заведения. У нас не так много места в подсобке, чтобы спрятать твой заледеневший труп.

Джордан улыбнулся, отчего его вытянутое лицо преобразилось, как меняется рождественская ёлка после включения гирлянды, и остался до самого закрытия.

После он появлялся ещё пару раз, говоря, что его послали сюда по работе, хотя Адам смутно представлял себе работу, которая предусматривала такие частые командировки в этот провинциальный городок. Тем более, что поезда до Ливерпуля, где по словам Джордана он работал, уходили раньше, чем закрывался бар, а карточки от отеля он у Джордана не замечал ни разу. В целом, Адаму было плевать на то, чем Джордан занимался, главное — он иногда приходил в бар, садился на ставший его любимым табурет, который Адам не разрешал занимать даже в самые пиковые часы, и сидел до закрытия, чтобы потом забрать Адама у служебного входа и проводить до остановки автобуса.  
Рики говорил, что Адам сошёл с ума. Адам считал, что он просто немного влюбился, хотя, конечно, внезапное желание съездить в Ливерпуль, было сродни сумасшествию.

— Этого твоего ушастого нет уже сколько, месяц? — спросил Рики, опираясь о стойку, и попытался вывязать на своём официантском фартуке какой-то сложный узел.

— Три недели, — хмуро отозвался Адам, рассыпая в миски солёный арахис. — Работа, наверное.

— Или он, всё-таки, работает на правительство, и его отправили в Пакистан убивать террористов, и теперь он сидит в плену в вонючей яме с крысами.

— Мне очень нравится твой оптимизм, — ядовито отозвался Адам.

— Эта версия тебе нравится больше, чем та, в которой он — женатик с двумя детьми и ходит сюда, потому что жить не может без нашего паршивого пива, а вовсе не из-за тебя.

Адам не ответил, только кинул в него смятой салфеткой и ушёл в подсобку за лимонами для коктейлей.

Джордан приплясывал под дождём, пытаясь понять, где именно он находится. Собранная в домашних условиях машина не могла достичь такой точности в точке выхода, как та, что принадлежала Агентству, и теперь Джордан надеялся, что находится не очень далеко от Саутгемптона. У него было не так уж и много старинных денег, а его карточка, выпущенная в двадцать третьем веке, здесь не сработала бы.

Подтянув лямки рюкзака, он пошел вдоль дороги в поисках автобусной остановки, то и дело поправляя на запястье браслет контроллера машины. Джиму не удалось установить постоянное соединение между контроллером и машиной — не те мощности для поддержания стабильного темпорального канала, поэтому они решили воспользоваться устаревшим методом возврата. Перед тем, как запихнуть Джордана вместе с рюкзаком в душевую кабину, Джим выставил таймер на трое суток и посоветовал спрятаться в незаметном месте к указанному времени, чтобы не вызвать волну упоминаний об НЛО и паранормальных явлениях в социальных сетях.

У Джордана было три дня на то, чтобы решить, что делать дальше.

Ему повезло — полкилометра спустя его подобрал проезжающий мимо автомобиль, и добродушный водитель в смешных очках пообещал подбросить его до Чапел-роуд, если он не будет мешать слушать радио и надоедать разговорами. Это Джордана полностью устраивало, и он с удовольствием забрался на заднее сидение машины, глядя за окно под ненавязчивый джаз. Водитель дважды прибавлял звук на радио — один раз на результатах футбольных матчей прошедших выходных, второй — на новостях погоды, и Джордан едва не закричал, когда услышал дату в трансляции.

По всему выходило, что он промахнулся почти на полгода с последнего визита.

Его высадили на углу Чапел-роуд и Марин Парейд, пожалели хорошего вечера и оставили под вывеской дешёвого хостела наедине с дождём. Подобрав с асфальта рюкзак, Джордан сел на узкую скамейку под козырьком автобусной остановки и закрыл глаза.

За эти полгода Адам мог уволиться из бара, жениться, уехать из города, сменить гражданство, вступить в секту, стать профессиональным актёром — да что угодно. Но, даже если он всё ещё полировал стойку в «Дороге в Саутгемптон», Джордан с трудом представлял, что он мог бы ему сказать, придя через полгода с последней встречи. Конечно, можно было бы провести эти три дня в хостеле, а потом повторить попытку с более точными координатами, но Джордан слишком соскучился, чтобы откладывать возможность увидеть Адама на потом.

Нахмурившись, он забросил рюкзак на спину и встал со скамейки. Дорогу до бара он помнил — именно с этой остановки Адам уезжал домой каждый вечер.

— Кажется, это к тебе, — после звяканья колокольчика сказал Рики, и, хлопнув Адама по плечу, оттеснил его от кранов с пивом. — Я подменю, иди.

Адам выпрямился и слишком сильно сжал руки на крае стойки, когда заметил у входа промокшего Джордана. Он посмотрел на часы потом — на всё ещё никем не занятый табурет и, прикрыв на секунду глаза ладонью, усмехнулся:

— Это у тебя привычка такая — приходить сюда греться? — спросил он, перекидывая полотенце через плечо и машинально доставая стакан под грог.

Джордан после этих слов изменился в лице — нахмуренную обречённость быстро сменили облегчение, благодарность и проблески надежды. Повесив рюкзак на крючок под стойкой, он сел на табурет и тихо спросил:

— Ты даже не постараешься узнать, где меня носило всё это время?

— Ты всё-таки, работаешь на правительство, и тебя отправили в Пакистан убивать террористов, где ты сидел в плену в вонючей яме с крысами? — невозмутимо ответил вопросом на вопрос Адам, отмеряя на глаз ром из бутылки со смешным носиком, и Рики за его спиной громко и многозначительно хмыкнул. — Или ты женился, и твоя жена ждёт вашего первенца, и ты не мог отвлечься от выбора имени и коляски?

Это должно было прозвучать иронично, но вышло — почти жалобно, и Адам, злясь на себя, надломил палочку корицы перед тем, как поставить стакан перед Джорданом.

Джордан поймал его руку своей, едва Адам отпустил стеклянные стенки стакана.

— Вообще-то, у меня машина времени сломалась.

Адам нахмурился:

— Это глупая шутка.

— Да, была бы, не будь она правдой.

Джордан пожал плечами и пригубил свой грог, вздрагивая, когда тепло комом ухнуло ему в желудок.

Адам нахмурился сильнее, беспомощно оглянулся на Рики и тот, поймав его взгляд, махнул рукой: мол, иди, я прикрою. Пока он не передумал, Адам быстро сходил в подсобку за курткой и зонтом и, взяв Джордана за плечо, пошёл к выходу.

Дома у Адама было уютно — маленькая комната с гитарой в углу и плакатом местной футбольной команды над потёртым диваном, и Джордан как-то сразу расслабился и перестал считать нарушенные законы Брэдбери. Давно пора было это сделать, если честно. Ещё до того, как он протащил в лабораторию волосок Адама для проверки на склонность к темпоральной работе, ещё до получения положительных результатов тестов.

Адам сел напротив него на невысокий журнальный столик и, сцепив руки замочком, посмотрел пристально:

— Ну?

Джордан дёрнул плечом. Они проходили это на курсах — правильную ложь тем аборигенам, которые почуют чужеродность своих собеседников из далёкого будущего, и Джордан мог бы выкрутиться и соврать прямо по учебнику, но он не стал этого делать.

— В двадцать третьем веке появится Агентство Темпорального Контроля, — коротко сказал он. — Я там работаю. Мы проверяем степень влияния действий агентов коррекции на ход истории и подчищаем хвосты, если таковые появляются.

Он развёл руками и, на всякий случай, добавил:

— Нет, я не сумасшедший и не наркоман.

— Всё-таки, правительство, — ухмыльнулся Адам, нервно потирая руки, и Джордан расплылся в ответной улыбке:

— Ну уж точно не жена, ждущая первенца.

Адам встал, сходил на кухню, где хлопнул дверцей холодильника, и быстро вернулся с двумя бутылками лагера. Он сел на диван рядом с Джорданом и, сделав глоток, положил голову ему на плечо.

— Это как-то совсем странно, — сказал он. — Ты, получается, ещё даже не родился.

Джордан замер, чтобы не спугнуть его. До этого они лишь иногда соприкасались руками да пару раз обнялись на остановке перед автобусом Адама, и Джордан даже мечтать не мог о таком вот уютном вечере на двоих. Это стоило и всего ворчания Джима, и работы под неусыпным контролем и даже укусов от девяносто шестого крыса.

— Если принять во внимание факт нелинейности времени, то ничего странного нет, — сказал он и усмехнулся. — Я сейчас прозвучал, как Джим. Это мой друг, который собрал дома машину времени, чтобы я мог к тебе приехать.

— Хороший друг, — усмехнулся Адам и, немного поворочавшись, сильнее прижался к боку Джордана. — Рики меня всего-лишь подменил сегодня вечером.

Джордан осторожно переложил бутылку из одной руки в другую, чтобы неуверенно приобнять Адама за плечи. Сердце стучало у него чуть ли не под горлом, когда он наугад сказал, почти касаясь губами макушки Адама:

— Ты можешь уйти со мной, если хочешь… — Адам поднял голову, недоверчиво глядя на Джордана, и его лицо оказалось слишком близко. Так близко, что Джордан губами чувствовал тень его дыхания. — У тебя есть предрасположенность к темпоральным прыжкам, — торопливо заговорил он, чтобы хоть как-то заполнить неловкую тишину между ними, — Я проверял, и такие люди нужны в Агентстве, так что ты можешь…

Адам чуть привстал над диваном, закрывая рот Джордана поцелуем, и у того сразу все мысли вылетели из головы.

— Джим меня убьёт, — сказал Джордан хрипло и встал с дивана. Адам проводил его взглядом — красные скулы, мокрое пятно на расстёгнутых джинсах и довольная улыбка, не сходившая с вытянутого лица. Адам был уверен, что сам выглядит не лучше. Технологии в будущем, конечно, были интереснее, чем сейчас, но секс, к счастью, остался без изменений. Честно сказать, запуская руку в штаны Джордана посреди поцелуя, Адам на миг испугался, что обнаружит там какой-нибудь футуристический киберпанковский прибамбас, но стон Джордана от этого неловкого прикосновения быстро развеял все его сомнения. — Джим меня убьёт, потом меня уволят, а потом Джим снова меня убьёт.

— Вы научились воскрешать мёртвых? — невпопад спросил Адам, пятернёй приводя волосы в порядок, и Джордан рассмеялся. От звука его смеха Адаму самому захотелось улыбнуться.

— Нет, просто я сейчас разрываюсь между двумя желаниям — или забрать тебя с собой, если ты захочешь, или остаться здесь, если ты не против. В обоих случаях результат будет одинаковым: Джим меня попросту придушит.

Адам помолчал, опустив глаза, и дотянулся до позабытой бутылки с уже выдохшимся пивом. Джордан прекрасно понимал, что он не сможет оставить всю свою жизнь вот так, сразу, и Адам не хотел, чтобы Джордан бросил свою ради него. Конечно, сейчас это звучало, как сценарий плохого фильма — малобюджетные спецэффекты путешествий во времени, дешёвое пиво, посредственные костюмы и сомнительная игра актёров.

Прикрыв на миг лицо ладонью, Адам усмехнулся и, встав с дивана, подошёл к Джордану. Обняв его со спины, он вздохнул и тихо сказал:

— Отношения на расстоянии — это прошлый век, давай попробуем отношения во времени?

— И как ты себе это представляешь? — в голосе Джордана не было обиды — только немного грустная нежность, и Адам пожал плечами:

— Ты будешь приезжать на выходные пару месяцев, я буду посылать твоему Джиму самодельное печенье, а потом нам это надоест, и я приму какое-нибудь решение, хорошо?  
Джордан усмехнулся и осторожно накрыл руки Адама ладонью.

— Звучит как план, — сказал он. — Бери выходной, у меня осталось двое с половиной суток в двадцать первом веке.


End file.
